ALPHONSE
by Wendolyn Leagan
Summary: La misma pesadilla todas las noches, y la duda de no saber quién es...


**ALPHONSE**

 _ **Germano: el guerrero**_

Ese sonido otra vez…

Siempre el mismo sonido, como de una hélice dando vueltas y vueltas.

El viento golpeando su rostro, silbando en sus oídos.

Aquella sensación de libertad que lo llenaba inmensamente…

Pero también estaba la otra sensación, aquella de ligero desasosiego; aquella de estar al pendiente, de estar como esperando algo que no…

¡El dolor! ¡Siempre el dolor! Y el miedo de no saber qué sucede. Qué sucederá después…

El atardecer ¿acaso había cosa más bella?...

Alphonse siempre tenía el mismo sueño, y siempre despertaba al sentir un golpe frío, como si de pronto y sin aviso, lo bañaran completo con un gran cubo de agua helada… agua helada y salada.

Despertaba casi sobresaltado, agitado, con el sabor aún salobre en sus labios, y con esa sensación de que él es y no es quien es.

¿Quién es? ¿Quién es él en realidad?

Aprendió a hablar un idioma que no era el suyo.

Aprendió a atender a un nombre que no sabía si le pertenecía…

Esta sensación nunca se irá… siempre viviré con ella – pensaba.

Una dulce voz femenina lo llama cantarinamente desde la cocina; toma los espejuelos de sobre el velador y se los coloca para mirar mejor a su alrededor.

Porque cada mañana y cada vez que se despierta, tiene la sensación de estar en un lugar diferente a donde debería estar.

Irremediablemente, los primeros segundos de su amanecer, él siente que está en lugar extraño… _¡Vamos hombre! Como si no fuera esta la casa que construiste para tu esposa, casi con tus propias manos…_ \- Da lo mismo, pero así es.

- _Alphonse… heure de rèveil mon amour_ \- dice de nuevo aquella dulce voz femenina; mientras una larga cabellera negra y un par de ojos cafés se asoman coquetos por el entreabierto de la puerta.

- _Je viens, un momente; Clarisse cherie_.

La bella desaparece no sin antes lanzar un beso volado que él recibe con una sonrisa.

Sí, es hora de levantarse; porque como todos los días hay que trabajar, y llevar a los niños a la escuela, y empezar un día por el cual se mueve como etéreo, distante… perdido.

Listo para comenzar su día, frente al espejo ausculta una vez màs, aquella cicatriz de su mejilla que a pesar de los años, parece negarse a desaparecer; incluso hay días que parece dejarse ver con màs insistencia.

No quiere ser borrada, no quiere ser olvidada. No quiere dejar de estar ahí.

Como un maltrecho recordatorio de que hubo algo antes, de que algo falta, de que algo no está bien…

Si tan solo pudiera recordar.

No entiende sus sueños.

No entiende el ruido de la hélice, no entiende el olor a aceite de motor.

No entiende aquella rubia que le sonríe en sus sueños, ni entiende aquel muchachito de cabello castaño.

No entiende por qué piensa en inglés.

No entiende por qué, aquella llorosa carita redonda con gafas, le achica el corazón…

De su billetera saca una vez más aquella vieja credencial.

Está amarilla, verdosa, con las letras casi desaparecidas ¿Acaso es esa el águila norteamericana?... es que ya no se nota nada.

El lugar donde debería estar la foto es ahora una mancha irreconocible y del lugar donde debería estar el nombre no queda más que un casi borrado "…well" que tímidamente parece querer recordarle algo…

Hoy irá ¡Sí, no lo demorará más! La Embajada Norteamericana queda a pocas calles de su casa tal vez si él pudiera…

Un par de vocecillas demandantes lo sacan de sus pensamientos haciendo que aflore una sonrisa sincera.

Que si me llevas al parque después de clases papi… que si me comprar aquella muñeca papi… que si podemos ir al circo papi…

Alphonse guarda disimuladamente aquel pedazo de cartón ya inservible, único vínculo con su pasado, al que cada día se le notan menos las letras y el águila y la forma… _Tal vez, mejor voy mañana…_ \- piensa mientras una nena se le aferra a la pierna derecha y un varoncito de espejuelos exige su atención con los brazos.

 _Tal vez… tal vez…_

Todos los tal vez que amanecen cimbrando en su mente atormentada y casi en blanco, desaparecen momentáneamente cuando aquellos dos ángeles lo llaman _"papá"_ y un literal beso francés se posa en su boca con alegría.

Tal vez sea otro día…

Tal vez, no sea nunca.

Tal vez, es mejor no saber.

Tal vez es mejor no recordar.

Talvez… debería convencerse de que ahora es feliz.

Tal vez …


End file.
